


A Surprising Holiday

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Holidays, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part of Reyloveholidayweek, This is Mature For A Reason/Coming Soon....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: It's almost Christmas...Rey's favorite time of the year and she plans on spending the holiday with friends, until a surprise comes into her life. Someone new, unexpected, and with perfect wavy hair.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finishing my first chapter to my first reylo fanfic. This is just the first part. I'm participating in reyloveholidayweek. Part 1 includes the theme: Cold. There will be 7 parts/themes and perhaps more...
> 
> I wanted to post this quickly, so I apologize in advance of typos. Thank you so much for reading.

"Ow!" Rey yelped as she opened her eyes, seeing her roommate and friend, Rose Tico, with arms crossed. Rey gasped in annoyance, "You pinched me!" She said rubbing her arm. "And it's cold!" 

Rose shrugged and pulled the covers off from Rey, "We have to tell the gross landlord that the heater has to be fixed." 

"Ugh...great. Wow, it's cold," Rey said putting the covers back on her. 

Rose sighed and took the covers off again, "I tried waking you up...texted three times, called four times." 

Rey gave up in retrieving the covers and yawned, "Wh----aaaa---tt?" grabbing her cell from the night stand and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked at her phone, "Oh. You did." She looked back to Rose, face scrunched. "Is that why I kept hearing the Harry Potter music in my dream? Good because—" 

"Rey!" Rose said loudly, waving her arms. 

"What?" Rey dropped her phone next to her, and stretched her arms high, moving her hands and fingers. 

Rose sighed and shook her head, eyes determined, "It's 7:30. Monday. You know..." 

Rey's eyes enlarged quickly, "7:30...shit!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed her towel that was thrown on her desk chair, and headed out the room, down the hall, to the bathroom. 

Rose smiled to herself, and grabbed her backpack from the floor. She walked after Rey, stopping at the closed bathroom door. "I did try to wake you as I was getting ready."

Rey was taking off her tank top, pajama bottoms, as she said "Thank you, Rose."

Rose knocked on the door twice, "That's what friends are for. And I'll be here to hang the lights with you." She walked to the front door, opened it, "Remember, dress warm. It's going to be colder outside!" 

"Bye!" Rey said as she heard the front door close. She's not going in just as an associate today. For just the day, she's taking over for the owner of Skywalker's Books. She's supposed to let in employees before opening 9 this morning, and it looks like she'll barely make it. Rey looked at herself in the mirror seeing tiredness, "You can do this," she assured herself, before going in to shower.

In her room, Rey was dressed in black pants, flats, and in her bra. She looked at her hanging orange and white circular clock above her door, reading 7:50 a.m. "Oooh!" Rey exclaimed. 

She walked briskly out of her room, toward the laundry area, on the other side of the kitchen. She flung the curtains to one side and saw the washer's door was lifted open. She walked to the washer and saw water and clothes in there. "Shit!" She remembered now that last night she was going to get more clothes to throw in the washer, but was distracted by a call from her grandfather, and forgot. She forgot! Rose was already asleep, and Rey was supposed to stay up for another hour, but hearing from her Grandfather, the first time in weeks was so welcome, even though it was to tell her he wouldn't see her this Christmas. Rey expected this but was truly hoping this year would be different. 

Rey closed the washer, and it immediately made the washing noise. Her warmest sweaters were in there, along with her favorite shirts, including one she was planning to wear today. "Shoot," she said as she walked to Rose's door, tried to turn the knob, but it didn't open. Rey knew it wouldn’t open yet she tried. 

Ever since she and Rose moved in this apartment months back, three times they have had stuff including clothes missing from their drawers, especially from their underwear drawer. They were set on believing it was their revolting Landlord Plutt, since he had a key to everyone's apartment in the building. He said it was for insurance reasons, and in the contract, but on their it doesn’t mention he needs the keys for their individual bedroom doors. She and Rose knew they needed to find another apartment fast, but the dirty landlord charged hundreds less than others in the area, so they had to make due until they could make more money. 

As Rey opened the building door, leading to the main street of town, she was immediately hit with the cold, getting chills throughout her body. It had rained the previous night. The sidewalk and street were still wet. Rey wore a grey long sleeved wool dress, along with her pants and flats, but she still felt the cold seep through her clothing. "Great," she murmured as she tried to walk fast, to make herself not feel so cold, but for some reason it wasn’t working. 

A couple blocks later, Rey walked inside of Good Java and the instant warmth made Rey smile a bit. She stood in line, waiting to order her regular cup of coffee, and cranberry scone. She looked at the time on her phone. She sighed in relief. I still have time. In line, Rey looked around and saw holiday decorations throughout, including candy canes and mistletoe taped to the standing menus near the cashier and the menus on the wall. Christmas lights with different colors were hung all around the large room. The smell of coffee, other warm drinks, and breakfast sandwiches just made, was overwhelming. This was the bustle of the morning rush. Rey looked ahead, as the chatter of people and banging keys from laptops were heard. 

"No," a sharp male voice was suddenly heard in back of Rey. The voice continued, "Oh I don't know Hux because the fucking holidays are around the corner. What do you fucking think?" The man said with utter annoyance and authority. 

Rey turned around slowly and saw a tall man, with wavy dark hair reaching to the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a huge black coat, hiding his frame. She looked at his face and first saw his eyes, a warm brown color, inviting but they instantly turned guarded as he realized he was being watched. 

"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounded deeper. He kept his phone to his ear and stared at her.

"Oh, I—" Rey stammered, feeling a little disoriented. 

"Next in line!" The cashier said, interrupting what Rey was going to say or rather what she was trying to think what to say. 

The tall man tilted his head toward the cashier. "Your turn," his tone didn't change. 

"Oh...sorry," Rey whispered.

He shrugged and looked away from her, going back to his call, "What? Oh, it's no one. Now, continue what you were saying, but say it without sounding like an annoying shit." 

Rey gasped suddenly but didn't say anything this time. She turned around and walked toward the cashier, trying to forget what just happened...but failed. 

Rey still had to walk a couple blocks to work but she had some relief knowing it wasn't even 8:30 a.m. I can do this she kept repeating to herself silently. "Rey!" The barista called her, shaking her out of her thoughts. She thanked the barista, walked toward the front door, squeezing to get through the crowded line. She had the urge to look behind her. She saw the tall man finish paying for his order and walk toward the other counter. He was still talking on his cell. Rey thought he looked familiar but shrugged that thought. 

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the cold again. Seriously it's so cold! She put her cup of coffee on a nearby table. She warmed her hands by rubbing them together. She was about to take back her coffee when she heard his voice. 

"Excuse me," the tall man with nice hair said, with a gentler tone. 

"Yes?" Rey asked, clearly puzzled. 

He took a breath and started, "I'm sorry about in there." He pointed to the shop. "I didn't mean to say—"

"No please. It's fine, I guess," she said but got nervous again, being near him. What was this? And she was still feeling cold. She needed to walk. 

The man continued, "I saw you from in there. You look cold. Here." He started to take off his coat.

Rey was shaking her head, "Oh no. Really. I'm not far from work." 

"Where do you work?" He questioned, still taking off his coat. 

"Uhh--Skywalker's Books." Rey said still looking at him, but with curiosity. 

"Ah. Well, I can stop by later." He handed her his coat. Rey noticed he was also wearing black gloves. 

Rey put her hand to the coat. "Really, I'm fine."

He sighed, but still had his arm out, "What's your name?"

Rey looked at his eyes again, and the same warmth she saw earlier was there. "Rey."

He nodded, "Rey, it's a cold one this morning. Take my coat. I will stop by later to pick it up. 

Rey was surprised by this stranger's generosity "Do you need directions to the bookstore?"

The man shook his head, "I know where it is," he said with a guarded tone. 

Rey nodded, "Thank you..."

The man slightly smiled, "See you later, Rey." He was turning away as Rey stopped him. 

"Wait, I don't know yours." Rey said. The man turned around, with curious eyes. Rey scoffed, "Your Name."

He eased at once and said, "Kylo." He turned back around and walked away. 

She nodded as she watched him go back inside. He was wearing a fitted long sleeve black sweater, black jeans and shoes. She looked at him, head to toe, her eyes looked at his broad build, and to his—" Kylo looked back and caught her staring, again. 

"Shoot, she whispered to herself. She gave him a thumb up. He nodded slowly, then looked away and walked to the counter. Thumb up? "What?!" Rey sighed feeling a little strange being caught by him, again. She quickly put on the coat, and instantly the cold she was feeling turned into warmth. She sighed and moved her head and sniffed inside the coat, smelling honey and clean soap. It was a soothing scent to Rey but she immediately shook her head, grabbed her coffee, and walked in the direction of the bookstore. She looked back one more time and through the front window she saw Kylo take his drink, nod toward the barista, and went back to talk into his cellphone. Rey turned and walked away, knowing she had heard his name before, but from where?


	2. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in the reyloveholidayweek. Day 2 includes the theme: Lights. This continues after the first chapter.
> 
> Again, I apologize in advance of typos. Thank you so much for reading!

"Oh!" Kylo Ren. Rey knew that name sounded familiar. He wrote books about action, adventure, fictional wars. "Interesting," Rey whispered, as she held his most recent book, It Was Worth Fighting For, in her hand. She put it back on the shelf next to a couple copies remaining. The red and green mini lights Rey was going to place on top of the shelf already had one too many. Rey put them back in the box with the rest of the unused lights. 

Skywalker's Books was the biggest bookstore in town. It was the season where subtle holiday music was playing all day long. The not so busy two-story bookstore was greatly decorated with different types of lights on top of bookshelves, on the wall, and more upstairs. Two cashiers were at the front desk, one helping a customer. Upstairs a medium sized Christmas tree stood, whimsically decorated. Few customers were up there, browsing. 

Rey carried the box of lights to the front desk when the front door chimed open. The owner and Rey's boss, Luke Skywalker, an older man with a one of a kind personality, wore an ugly green and red mixed Christmas sweater, but as he entered the store, he was anything but his usual self. Instead, he had a somber look, but as he saw Rey, his face lit up a little, "Rey, how was today?" 

Rey put the box down and turned around with a forced smile, "During the lunch hour it picked up a little. It is Monday after all..." Rey's smile dimmed a bit. Luke shrugged in response, waved at the two cashiers, and as he stood next to her, she whispered with instant concern on her face, "How is he?" 

Luke gulped, "He's still resting. After..." Luke stopped but then continued, "He's never given up. All the time I've known him...and he won't now." 

Rey nodded in response. The door chimed again, and this time, Kylo Ren entered, wearing a different coat, Rey noticed. She could still smell the honey and clean soap scent from the one he let her wear earlier. She wondered...wait what?! Rey shook her head then smiled slightly, "Hi Kylo." Kylo looked at her first, gently, then he looked at Luke, and his guarded face returned. 

Luke moved to look at Rey with surprise, "You know my nephew?"

Rey's mind stumbled in trying to explain, "Uh...yes—met—uh--this morning." Rey started to say then said, "Hang on, Kylo's your nephew? I thought his name was—" 

Luke interrupted by putting his arms up, and walked toward his tall nephew, "Be-ee-nn, come here."

Kylo stood in place with an annoyed look, and put his hand to stop Luke, "Lu—" but instantly he was squished by his uncle. It had been a while since Kylo had a hug, and he remembered why he didn't like them. He couldn't breathe. "Luu—kkk—ee," he managed to say. 

Luke let go, then pat Kylo's arm, "Your mom said you were coming by. Thought it would have been a couple days ago, straight after the heart attack." 

Kylo stepped back a couple steps, his hand at his sides, fists clenched. He looked away while he said, "I had some meetings."

Luke crossed his arms, "Right," he scoffed. 

Kylo rolled his eyes and looked back at Luke, "I just got in this morning. I will see him."

"When?"

"I will. That's all you need to know," Kylo looked away from Luke again, his eyes landing on Rey. She was stunned that the stranger she met this morning was the nephew Luke would sometimes talk so fondly about. 

"Oh Ben," Luke shook his head, "He wants to see you."

"I have..." Kylo started to say in a dark tone, that Rey recognized from when he was talking on his cell. 

Rey didn't want to hear that voice again so she quickly interrupted, "I'm actually going to see Han, right after work," Rey looked behind her, at the clock against the wall, reading 5:25 p.m. She looked toward Kylo with a sincere look, "Perhaps you can come with me?" 

Kylo looked uneasy, "What?"

Luke chimed in and looked at Rey, "Actually, I'll close this evening Rey. Why don't you go now?" 

Kylo tried to interrupt but Rey nodded at both men and quickly walked away to the backroom to retrieve her things. Rey didn't look back at what was an uncomfortable sight. 

Luke made sure Rey was out of sight then turned back to his nephew, "Ben, you really need to visit more often."

Kylo shook his head and said composed, "I wasn't here to see you."

Luke's eyebrows lifted, "Oh? Then who?"

Kylo whispered, "Rey." Luke smirked a little which angered Kylo, "I lent her my coat this morning at the coffee shop." 

Luke nodded slowly, "I see..."

Kylo retorted with, "She looked cold. I offered my coat. That's it."

"Right," Luke chuckled. Kylo looked away. Luke sighed and patted his nephew again on the arm, "That was nice of you Ben."

Kylo looked again at his uncle, moving his mouth one side, then to the other, also moving his chin, and finally said, "Thank you."

Luke nodded, "Hey Ben, I would like—"

Kylo's cell rang interrupting their chat. Kylo looked at his phone then back at Luke, "I have to take this. Please tell Rey I'm in my car out front." 

Luke nodded as Kylo walked toward the front door. 

Rey came back to the room, with her satchel purse, and Kylo's coat over one arm. Kylo was nowhere in sight. She walked to Luke with a determined expression on her face, "Mr. Skywalker, you've got to explain."

Luke looked up from putting lights in a large store tote bag, confused, "Rey?"

She pointed toward the front door, "Your nephew is Kylo Ren."

Luke shook his head, "I know him as Ben Solo."

"You sell his books. You've mentioned your nephew, when he was younger..." Rey tried to get something out, because this was so sudden. 

Luke sighed heavily and said, "It's a long and complicated story..."

Rey smiled, "Those are my favorite."

Luke shook his head again, "Another time." He grabbed the tote filled with Christmas lights and slid it toward Rey, "For you and Miss Tico to decorate your apartment."

Rey was speechless but then shook her head quickly, "What? But these are brand new."

"Weren't you going to buy ones anyway?"

Rey gently touched an icicle light, "At a thrift store."

Luke nodded knowingly, "Rey, take them. I don't need them."

Rey smiled again, "Thanks Mr. Skywalker."

Rey walked out the store, with her things, including the tote filled with lights. She felt the instant chill again. She recognized Kylo inside his sleek and expensive black SUV. She walked toward the car and instantly heard Kylo, "I said I did not want to do that event Hux. I said it fucking clearly. I'm saying it again...fucking clearly....:

Rey knocked on the window lightly. Kylo instantly looked her way, then unlocked the door. He said back into the cell, "Hux, I have to go. Don't call me again tonight." Kylo hung up, put his phone down and looked at Rey as she closed the door behind her, "Wow, looks like Christmas in there." Kylo pointed at the tote filled with lights. 

Rey nodded, "Yes, I'm going to decorate my apartment tonight with my roommate."

"Nice," he said as he took the bag and put it in the back seat.

Rey put her seatbelt on then looked inside the car. It looked spotless. it smelled new. She looked at the backseat. "Is this a Lexus?"

Kylo started the car and drove, "Infiniti QX70."

Rey smiled and nodded toward Kylo, "Nice."

Kylo looked ahead. He wanted to change the subject, "How long have you been working there?"

Rey grabbed his coat from her lap, "Wait, your coat."

He shook his head, "You should wear it. It's colder tonight." 

Rey looked at him with a little bit of guilt in her eyes, "Oh...I..."

They came to a stop sign. Kylo looked at her with a slight smile, "Please." He looked away, driving again. 

Rey knew he was being sincere and nodded in agreement, "Okay. Thank you." She started to put the coat back on, and instantly smelled his scent. She needed to say something to distract her from it, then remembered his question, "I've worked there since freshman year of university."

"I see."

"Your Dad has mentioned you before. Sometimes in class."

Kylo continued to stare ahead, his mouth moved again along with his chin, "Really?"

Rey stared at Kylo's profile, "He was my professor for philosophy." She knew he was a little older than her. He still looked so young, Rey realized. 

Kylo felt her stare, moved his hair back. He needed to keep talking, "Philosophy..." He hesitated, "Is your major?"

Rey loved talking about what she studied, "Yes, I double majored in that and English. I graduated this past June. As I'm working at the bookstore, I'm still trying to find what I want to do," she admitted. She looked at Kylo. He was still staring ahead. She brought up, "You're an author."

"I am."

Rey needed him to talk, "You're pretty successful..." she said but it didn't work. She expected him to talk about his numerous books he had written, awards he received, but nothing. He was silent. "Sorry was it something I said..."

Kylo shook his head and finally said, "I enjoy writing, it's just..." He stopped talking. 

"What?" Rey asked quietly. 

Kylo admitted, "I want to love what I'm writing. I've never had that feeling." He looked quickly to Rey who nodded in understanding. "I've never told anyone that," He gulped and continued, "I meet you today, but I feel I can talk to you." He smiled slightly and she returned it. 

Rey and Kylo were in front of Han's closed door. She brought her satchel and bag of Christmas lights. Her intention was to leave early so Kylo can talk with his father. She felt Kylo a few steps behind her. She opened the door and saw Han Solo, lying in bed, his head propped by a couple pillows, blankets covering him to his neck. Rey had never seen him look so weak. 

Han opened his eyes and tried to smile, "Rey," he quietly and hoarsely said. "It's good to see..." He stopped as Rey moved aside and his son, his almost thirty-year old boy walked in the room. Han smiled a little more as he said gently, "Kid."

Kylo didn't say anything, but his face said everything. He walked up to Han, looked down at his father. He looked so helpless. Kylo hated seeing him like this. He looked away as he felt tears come to his eyes. He asked, "Where's Mom?"

Han continued to look at his son. His mouth moved one side then to the other, his chin moving, "She had an appointment with the council, she'll be by after." Kylo nodded back, then grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to his father, sitting down, looking at the floor. 

Rey looked away, tears threating to rain down her cheeks. She placed her things on another chair, and looked around the almost empty room. There were two poinsettia plants near the window, but there was nothing here that would put anyone in the Christmas spirit. She finally broke the silence, "How long are you in here, Han?"

Han looked up to the ceiling, clearly annoyed, "Another week maybe, probably just after Christmas."

Rey knew what she had to do, "Well, I have a surprise with me. I've come to decorate your room—"

Han looked at her and interrupted with his same tone, "It's not my room. My room is at my house."

Rey smiled, "Yes, well I have these Christmas lights I'd like to decorate your room with." Han just shrugged and looked away. Rey saw that as an approval. 

Kylo got up from his chair and walked toward Rey with concern, "That's very generous of you. But I can go buy him something." 

Rey shook her head. She was determined, "Your Dad deserves some cheer, don't you think? I want to help."

Kylo was touched by her gesture and said, "Let me help you." Rey handed him a strand of lights.

A little later, a variety of Christmas lights: mini white, green and red, snow flake novelty and icicle lights decorated the room brightly. Kylo was back sitting down. Rey sat next to him. Han looked more annoyed, "Looks like Christmas in here..."

"Great," Kylo and Han said at the same time. Rey smiled at both of them.


	3. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in the reyloveholidayweek. Day 3 includes the theme: Shiver.  
> It's a shorter chapter, but I thank you for reading. Feel free to leave any feedback, it's appreciated : )

"Ben, you'll visit tomorrow?" Leia Organa softly asked her son. She, Rey and Kylo were standing in front of the closed hospital elevator. 

Kylo swept his hair back, a nervous habit, Leia noticed, ever since he was a boy. "I can," he finally said. Leia smiled and put her arms around her son. Kylo received his mother's embrace, and wrapped his arms around her petite form. Kylo looked down at his mother's now grey hair, neatly styled in one of her buns. He remembered then, as a young boy, he used to play with her hair. He would distract her from brushing it, so he could have some time with her, before she had to leave for work. 

"Good, let's meet for lunch," Leia said quickly, breaking Kylo's fond memory and before he could interject. She moved to hug Rey. Rey smiled in return. "And Rey, this Friday, for our annual holiday party, we're going to have a small gathering here instead. Can you make it?"

Rey loved going to the Solo's for their annual party. Rey was grateful that they invited her every year. Due to Han's stay at the hospital she knew Leia wanted to do something to cheer up her husband. "Yes, of course."

Leia put her hand on Rey's shoulder, "And bring your friends."

Rey nodded, "I will." The elevator door opened. Rey went inside first, then Kylo. They both turned around, just in time to see Leia wave at both of them. The elevator closed and Kylo immediately pressed the down button. Rey and Kylo were alone. They stared ahead at the steel elevator door. She then moved and saw his profile. He was still staring ahead. Rey wanted to break the ice, "Are you going?" 

Kylo looked to face her, slightly puzzled, "Hmmm...?"

Rey moved her head toward the door, "The gathering?" Her stare of his eyes went to his lips, his full lips, Rey noticed. She hadn't noticed that before. They looked nice. 

Kylo noticed Rey's stare, "Maybe."

Rey looked back up and saw he was amused at something. He must have caught her staring, again. She sighed then looked toward the door, "It would be nice..." 

The elevator door then opened. A cluster of people moved toward them. Rey walked closer to Kylo. He stepped back, backed in the corner. Rey was in front of him, a step away. A lady in front of her stepped closer to Rey which made her step right in front of Kylo. She immediately felt a shiver when she came into contact with him. Kylo's bare hands went to her waist to steady her. She barely felt his large hands because of the fabric of his coat, but she felt comfortable. She looked down at one hand. She noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves. He must have left them in Han's room when he helped her set up the lights. She felt him remove his hands then felt him at her ear, "Sorry," he whispered. 

She felt the shiver again, this time traveling through her body, especially toward an area that made her open her mouth and take a couple quick breaths, to steady herself. His deep voice did something to her, and she welcomed it. She turned her head and saw his nose and lips. Her own lips were so close to his. She lifted her head as he moved his back up. She saw his eyes full of curiosity, as if he felt what she just felt. She whispered back, "It's fine." She turned away and continued to stare ahead and figure out what was happening. 

Other than Kylo asking for her address, the car ride to Rey's apartment was quiet. She looked down at her phone. She texted Rose she was on her way back home, then looked out the window, at the dark night with twinkle of lights here and there at every home they passed. A text chimed through the silence. Rose texted back with a thumb up and mentioned Finn, Rose's boyfriend and Rey's friend, had brought some leftover decorations from his work. Rey smiled, and looked away. She looked forward to decorating that night. The familiar brick apartment building came into view, and for some reason she felt at a loss for words. 

Suddenly Kylo broke the silence as he parked. "I'll be at Good Java tomorrow morning about 8:15. Will I see you there?" 

Rey was stunned at first but instantly happy, because she wanted to see him again. She said quickly, "Yes." She went to look at him and found he was staring at her, waiting for her response. His eyes went from worry to relief. He nodded, turned off the car, and got out to meet at her side. He did this when they were at the hospital. She still wasn't used to it. Rey opened the door as Kylo opened it wider. 

He offered his hand, and Rey took it, feeling warm again. She wanted more. Kylo had a small smile. He felt it too. The shiver, the tremor from just the brief touch. Both stared at each other a few seconds longer before she gulped and broke contact, their hands dropped. Rey went to get her satchel from the seat. 

She turned around, "What do I call you?" Rey was curious and wanted to address him the way he felt comfortable. Kylo looked at her, brows furrowed. Rey wanted to know, "Kylo or Ben?" Rey stepped away from the door. 

Kylo closed it behind Rey, turned around, and saw Rey, someone he instantly felt close to. He wanted more. He said what he honestly felt, "Whatever you like."

Rey nodded in return, started to walk away, then looked back and made eye contact. She softly said, "Goodnight, Ben."


End file.
